What's in the bag?
by Lady Nassah
Summary: *Complete*A story that started off as humourous, but got dark then fluffy. H/D slash.
1. What's in the bag?

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Don't sue me. I'm a poor, penniless student. This is my first proper fic. Especially a Harry Potter one. So be kind with the reviews. Should I continue and do you really want to know what's in the bag? Grins. Beta readers, if you're interested, then please E-mail me at saint2sinner_2000@yahoo.co.uk And if anyone wants to feedback on this story, please do. All flames will be ignored, but Constructive criticism is welcomed.  
  
Harry's eyes wandered down the lane as he took in Diagon Alley. It was his fifth visit since graduating from Hogwarts. He had been keeping himself busy and was helping the side of good in the Ministry of Magic. Fudge had been declared unfit to be Minister and luckily Dumbledore had taken over the role. This meant he spent his time being in London and at Hogwarts, but Hogwarts was mainly handled by McGonagall now.  
  
Harry worked for the DADA department as an Unspeakable Auror. Most unusual and very unique, Harry had helped to hunt down all remaining Death Eaters. At 21, he stood tall and proud and had a good job, good friends and a nice flat in London. The only thing missing in Harry's life was a relationship.  
  
After the fall of Voldemort, who had merely exhausted himself with trying to kill Harry, did the tiny sliver of hope creep into the wizarding world. They still believed Harry was their saviour, but it was less so now. And here he was standing in Diagon Alley about to go shopping with his nemesis at school, Draco Malfoy, for of all things, (Think of something ridiculous that you could never imagine Draco Malfoy buying).  
  
Harry and Draco had become friends and had realised that they had a lot in common. Slowly, they had developed a mutual trust and only last week Draco had moved from Malfoy Manor to Harry's modest flat. Harry had been surprised at the least but Draco had reasoned, he couldn't live with his insufferable and insane father and his cold mother.  
  
Harry had to agree. It was nice having someone there when he came home from work. Draco was the owner and head chef of the fanciest restaurant, suitable named, "Sizzle". So, Harry was frequently treated to Draco's experiments and was the first to taste the mouth watering food. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Slytherin may poison him someday, but this paranoia was due to the nature of Harry's work.  
  
Ron and Hermione were married, and Hermione was expecting their first child. They lived in the Burrow with only a few of the Weasley clan left. Ginny was at a Magical university. The twins had set up their joke shop and were business tycoons. Harry had learned since his first year never to accept anything from them, as some of their latest stuff had hazardous effects. He painfully remembered a chocolate truffle that he had absently taken and had spent the next few hours howling in pain and never being able to go to the toilet. The twins and everyone had laughed, before the pain had gone, and Harry was normal, but Harry had treated them warily since then.  
  
"Harry, really. It's not so bad" smirked Draco  
  
"Really Draco? Imagine going to a sex shop to buy gay porn in Diagon Alley, where the rest of the wizarding world can see you. You're gay, I'm gay. But that does not meant that I want the whole wizarding world that I buy" Harry picked up a book to emphasize his point, "How to please your man-Volume 15, Including new positions and detailed photographic help"  
  
The cover graced two men getting it on. Draco laughed at Harry and said, "So what?"  
  
Harry just shrugged and rolled his eyes. He knew he was gay since he had been 11, and he had never been bothered by it. Hermione had known before Ron and she was forever trying to set him up on dates. Ron chose to ignore it as much as he could, but he was not bothered either.  
  
"OK, I'm done" said Draco carrying a plastic bag out of the shop, with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "What have you bought?"  
  
"What I choose to buy is my own business" said Draco with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"When you have that glint in your eye Draco, I know it concerns me. So, tell me, or let me shout it out to the whole wizarding world" growled Harry.  
  
"Not telling. You'll have to wait till we get back to the flat" 


	2. Finally some action!

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Don't sue me. I'm a poor, penniless student. This is my first proper fic. Especially a Harry Potter one. So be kind with the reviews.  
  
PS: Thank you for the reviews melovinharrypotter, Starlett Malfoy your reviews inspired me to write some more. The bag's gonna be gone out of conversation this chapter. But rest assured it will be back!  
  
Harry sighed audibly and let the other man drag him further into Diagon Alley. They had a strange friendship of sorts, but it was comforting to say the least. He walked with Draco taking in the lazy Saturday. They were shopping simply because Draco was a shopoholic and Harry had allowed himself to be dragged along.  
  
Stopping at a Quidditch shop they both pressed their noses towards the glass pane of the shop and longingly peered at the shining Firebolt 7, which was the fastest broom in the world. Unfortunately, they were no longer children and even though they could both afford it, they just liked looking at the latest model to relive their glory days.  
  
'Well' Harry smirked, 'My Glory days'.  
  
"What are you smirking at Potter?" asked Draco quizzically looking up at his friend.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking" said Harry not wanting to start another fight.  
  
Harry and Draco shopped some more, then Draco left Harry and Harry wandered around stopping in Flourish and Blotts to buy the latest DADA books as they could help with his work.  
  
Finally they made it back to the flat.  
  
"I'm exhausted" said Harry letting his weight sag onto the couch.  
  
Draco said nothing and put his purchases into his room.  
  
"Well, I'll make us a pot of tea and warm up some food" said Draco puttering about in the kitchen where he liked it best. He quickly took some Quiche and popped it into the microwave and set about making the tea.  
  
By the time he was finished and carrying it into the living room, Harry was watching football. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's typical male behaviour. He only watched to ogle at the men.  
  
Harry stuffed down his food and Draco ate his slowly and surely. Good manners were the mark of a Malfoy.  
  
He looked into Harry's eyes fighting the urge within him. 'No, Harry's your friend.' His subconscious was saying to him.  
  
Draco forced himself to watch the game.  
  
Harry sneaked a look at Draco and thought how good the blonde next to him looked and wondered what he'd taste like if he kissed him.  
  
'No, bad Harry. Draco's your friend' said Harry's subconscious. But then another voice said, 'Tell him or take him you twit! Before someone else does'  
  
Harry reluctantly cleared his thought. Draco looked over. His brain was a jumble with interesting thought about the raven haired Gryffindor next to him. Most of them resulting in his subconscious scolding him and another part telling him to throw caution to the wind ravish Harry there and then.  
  
'Oh bugger this' thought Harry and lunged at Draco and kissed him. Not a forceful kiss, but a kiss. Draco went into shock and for several seconds did nothing. Then slowly his body kicked into gear and he found himself responding. Needing the other man in his arms and filling him.  
  
They gasped for air and avoided the others eyes. Slowly Harry said, "I'm sorry" not wanting to look the blonde in the eye. He mentally kicked himself and his other voice for violating Draco. God only knew what Draco was thinking.  
  
"Oh, bugger that, I'm not sorry, I've wanted to do that since you came to live with me last week." said Harry with a passion he didn't know he had.  
  
The blonde neither met his eye nor said anything at the outburst. The Gryffindor was about to leave when finally Draco said, "Don't be. I've been wanting for that to happen for a long time". The words had barely escaped his lips when the Gryffindor slowly turned around. In slow motion he met the blondes eyes and there was a spark of electricity and lust that travelled between the two men.  
  
Harry slowly made his way back to the couch and turned off the TV, "Really?" he asked Draco.  
  
"Really" said Draco with a slight grin. "I know this is all new, but can we take it slowly. But not too slowly" he noticed Harry was about to get up again.  
  
"OK, how do you want to continue?" asked Harry unable to formulate how this happened and why Draco wasn't saying No and running away.  
  
"Well, you can turn the telly back on for one thing. And is it OK, if I just lie down in your arms?" asked Draco softly.  
  
Harry nodded dumbly. Slowly Draco lay down into Harry's arms and Harry put the TV back on.  
  
He started stroking the Slytherin's hair and feeling no resistance he continued, relishing the warmth of his skin under his hands. And Draco in turn relished the touch.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud popping noise as Ron and Hermione materialised. "Fucking finally" said Ron as he grinned like a maniac at the bewildered couple. 


	3. A miracle

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Don't sue me. I'm a poor, penniless student. This is my first proper fic. Especially a Harry Potter one. So be kind with the reviews.  
  
PS: Thank you for the reviews Vickie and thegoldenpen your reviews inspired me to write some more. The bag's gonna be gone out of conversation this chapter. But rest assured it will be back!  
  
"I win Hermione" said Ron grinning like mad at his wife.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked thoughtfully at the bewildered couple. "Hey Harry, Draco" she said quietly.  
  
"What.How..Huh?" was all Harry could get out. Draco looked just as bewildered.  
  
Finally feeling pity on the both of them and since Ron was grinning like mad and too happy to say anything Hermione explained, "We put a bet on to see how long it'd take for you two to get together"  
  
"WHAT?" was the reply from the two.  
  
"Oh come on, you two have fancied each other since you first met. So, you owe me 11 quid Hermione" said Ron sticking out his hand.  
  
Hermione handed over the money.  
  
Ron grinned happily. "I think you two deserve a fresh pot of tea" said Hermione as she took the tray out.  
  
The couple were still in a state of shock. "But, how did you know? And what made you think we fancied each other?" said Harry blushing. He knew it was true.  
  
"God, your insults were just for show. We saw your sneaked glances. Those longing glances." said Ron helping himself to some biscuits.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other and blushed furiously. "Well, we'd better be going. And next time we'll call" said Hermione pulling Ron up. Suddenly she stopped. "Ron, I felt a kick." She whispered. Ron stood up and put a hand over his wife's stomach.  
  
"Oh my god" he said. His face was alive with happiness. Then she fainted in his arms. Harry and Draco stood up. Draco kneeled down beside Hermione and Harry checked her pulse. "You'd better get her to a hospital now Ron, the baby's coming" said Draco.  
  
Ron nodded with a pale face. "Come on, she can't apparate in her condition. We'll have to take her to the Muggle hospital" said Harry.  
  
He and Ron took Hermione to Harry's car.  
  
Draco got in the front and drove like a madman to the local hospital. Ron rushed forward and said, "It's my wife. She fainted. She's 9 months pregnant and I think the baby's coming out"  
  
The nurses and Doctors rushed forward and Ron, Harry and Draco went with them. Only Ron was allowed to go further.  
  
"Draco, go get the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione's mum and dad" said Harry knowing he couldn't leave his two best friends to go through this alone.  
  
Draco hurried away and soon the Weasley clan apparated near the hospital.  
  
Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley came forward. "Where are they?" asked Mrs. Weasley worriedly.  
  
"They're in theatre. I don't know what's happening" said Harry trying to calm her down. "Look I'll get us some coffees"  
  
He walked away to get the hot beverage. When he came back, Hermione's mum and dad were there too. As well as Draco.  
  
Harry found Draco and squeezed his hand. Draco squeezed back as if to silently say, "It'll be OK"  
  
5 hours later Ron came out. "It's a boy!" he exclaimed Happily. The whole family and Harry rejoiced! Mr and Mrs. Weasley were allowed to go in. Then Hermione's parents and finally Draco and Harry.  
  
"He's beautiful 'Mione" whispered Harry. Draco was holding him now. Cooing at the child who seemed perfectly happy in his arms.  
  
"Looks like Draco's got a knack for kids" said Hermione with a wink.  
  
The nurse came and ushered them out. Everybody was told to go home and rest, including Ron.  
  
Harry and Draco went home. Happier for their friend.  
  
When they got back to the flat Harry was exhausted. "I don't want to sleep alone" he said to Draco. Draco nodded and helped Harry into bed as well as sliding in himself and wrapping his arms around him. The pair soon fell asleep. 


	4. A nice surprise

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Don't sue me. I'm a poor, penniless student. This is my first proper fic. Especially a Harry Potter one. So be kind with the reviews.  
  
PS: Thank you for the reviews thegoldenpen your review inspired me to write some more. The bag's gonna be gone out of the picture till the last chapter. There is a reason for this. Mainly because Draco's forgot about it after the flurry of recent activity.  
  
Harry awoke the next day. Draco was still sleeping. Harry looked down at the extra person in his bed and smiled.  
  
A tangle of limbs where he and Draco had wrapped each other around themselves was what could be found. Harry extracted himself gently so as not to wake Draco. Staring at the body beneath him, Harry marvelled at the events of yesterday.  
  
Suddenly, a phone call jolted Harry's thoughts back to the present. Harry quickly made his way to his phone and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Harry" said Ron, "We're going to christen him soon, and we wondered if you and Draco could come to the wizarding church today at 1?"  
  
Harry thought, "I'll have to ask Draco, but I'm sure he'll say yes. So, see you at one. Do you want us to bring anything?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, we've got everything covered," said Ron. The baby had woken up and the wails of the little one drowned out Ron's voice. "See ya at 1!"  
  
Harry put down the phone and saw Draco up. "Who are we seeing at 1?" asked Draco.  
  
"Ron, Hermione and baby" said Harry. "They've asked us to the christening. I said I'd ask you"  
  
"Yeah OK" said Draco getting breakfast ready while Harry showered.  
  
"We have to get something for the baby." said Harry coming out of the shower fully dressed.  
  
"Well, what about nappies and clothes" said Draco pouring some tea and making some eggs.  
  
"Yeah, sure, we'll go shopping," said Harry.  
  
They ate breakfast together then walked around the baby shops getting things for the baby. Soon it was 10 to 1, so they apparated to the church.  
  
"Hey guys," said Hermione looking a little better and with the baby in her arms. This time, the whole Weasley clan was there. Bill was with his wife, who was also pregnant. Charlie was with his husband. Percy was with Penelope. Fred and George were with their respective husbands and Ginny was with her boyfriend.  
  
Harry and Draco sat down for the service. When the time came to announce godfathers Ron stood up and said, "Harry, Draco. We want you two to be his godfathers. Ginny's gonna be his god mother"  
  
Harry and Draco were pleasantly surprised and stood up with the rest of them. "What's the child's name?" asked the priest.  
  
"James Harry Weasley" said Ron proudly. 


	5. The reception

Harry was in too much of a state of shock to say anything. "You're really going to name him after me and my dad?" he finally whispered.  
  
"Harry, James wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you and Draco getting Hermione here in time. The doctor said that another minute and Hermione would be.." Ron looked down.  
  
"Hey I did what any one would have done in that situation. I'm just glad that James and Hermione are OK" said Harry hugging his best friend.  
  
Ron hugged him back and then everyone hugged Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco and Ginny.  
  
"So, where's the reception?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh, we didn't have time to think of that. We just sort of decided about the christening" said Ron.  
  
"Well, everyone come to Sizzle then. I'll just go up ahead and organise everything" said Draco with a gleam in his eye that looked positively happy at the chance to organise a reception.  
  
He kissed Harry and then apparated away.  
  
Draco got to Sizzle and summoned his staff. Together they began to organise food, decorations and everything that was needed. Draco thought back to how he ended up as a chef and mused how differently his life had turned out to be.  
  
Draco ended up as a chef when he found that cooking and potion making were near enough the same thing. His father hated the idea as he remarked that Malfoy's never do anything as menial as cooking. But basically he nicked food from the kitchens at Hogwarts so often and because he could tell every flavour the houselves's put into the food, that his curiosity got the better of him and the house elves taught him how to cook. In fact they were absolutely delighted. None more so then Dobby, who thought it was a novel situation to teach his old master to cook. Draco had a talent for cooking which surpassed the house elves expertise. Hungry for knowledge he had studied with the best chefs from around the world and was now a sought after chef. He decided to open up Sizzle, because he wanted to be his own boss. But unlike many other chefs he wanted to be able to run it and cook. And since he had such knowledge for business that's how he ended up making Sizzle the most successful restaurant in the Muggle and Wizarding World. Draco knew exactly what flavours a person would react best to, just by studying their order. So, the customers got an extra special treat because all their taste buds were being stimulated by the foods, which made them, come back more often, and made Draco a very happy and very rich man!  
  
He apparated back to the church and told everyone there to apparate to Sizzle. Everyone did and they were so surprised at how the elegant restaurant had been turned into an equally elegant reception. Ron and Hermione didn't know what to say. "Draco, this is too much. How much do we owe you?" asked Ron looking at the streamers and the balloons, but most of all the enchanted banner with a picture of a baby smiling.  
  
"Think nothing of it" said Draco. "It was my pleasure and consider this my gift to James and you guys. After all that's what a god father is for!"  
  
Just then Sirius and Snape materialized out of nowhere, carrying their own bundle of joy. Snape had turned into a woman and was now known as Sylvia. He and Sirius lived in a cottage in Bognor. Snape had had the operation after dressing for 20 years as a woman in secret. He was a very handsome woman and had all the bits and bobs of a female, including periods. Their bundle of joy, three-year-old Betina Augusta Black. Betina squealed at the sight of Harry and ran to hug him.  
  
"Hey Betina" said Harry grinning.  
  
"Hey Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco" said Betina ran to hug him too.  
  
"Harry" said Sirius coming to hug his godson, whilst Sylvia went to hug her godson, Draco.  
  
"Ron told us about James, and Draco invited us to the reception. Where is he?" asked Sirius beaming.  
  
Harry pointed out Hermione trying to get James to sleep. Sylvia came up to Harry with Betina in her arms and Draco with her. "Harry!" she said with a warmth of a mother. "How are you? Draco invited us here and I see you and him have progressed your relationship."  
  
Sylvia smirked, "That's £10 Sirius owes me now"  
  
Harry stared in amazement. Draco caught his eye and they both started laughing. Harry slipped a hand around Draco's waist and said, "How many people have put a bet on us being together?"  
  
"So far, we've made £190 for everyone here in total" said Draco. It seemed like all their friends and family had been betting on them getting together.  
  
"Thanks, for this and for everything" whispered Harry looking into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Hey, this is the perks of being a god father!" said Draco, "It's my pleasure"  
  
Harry smiled and he and Draco kissed. Ron cleared his throat for a speech. "First of all, I'd like to thank my wife Hermione for bringing James Harry Weasley into the world" there was a brief round of applause as Ron kissed Hermione.  
  
"And then I'd like to thank Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter for bringing Hermione to the hospital just in time. Without these two there wouldn't be a James" everyone cheered and clapped at this.  
  
"And lastly I'd like to thank Draco for organising this reception at the last moment and to all of you for coming. It means a lot to us that you can come be with us on this special day" said Ron.  
  
Everyone clapped and set about eating food, drinking and chatting.  
  
Soon it was time to go and with a simple spell, everything was cleared up and the restaurant went back to the way it was.  
  
Harry and Draco tiredly made their way back to the flat. They both were exhausted and after getting into their pyjamas, crawled gratefully into bed. After a last kiss goodnight, both were asleep.  
  
But, in the middle of the night, an owl tapped on their window. Draco got up and took the letter which was in it's beak. As he read it, he paled white. Harry who had awoken at the commotion looked at his lover and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"It's my dad. He's escaped" said Draco in a whisper that only Harry heard. 


	6. Love and Hate

A/N: Mwahahaha! I am making this story as dramatic as possible. Although my original intention was to make it a comedy, this is just dramatic! Thank you to thegoldenpen. My now co-conspirator. And yes, Snape's a woman. Bet you didn't see that in the last chapter! I just wanted to add some comedy value!  
  
How could he have escaped? That was all that was on Draco's mind. He shook badly and Harry came over and took him into his arms as Draco sobbed with fear. Lucius chose to band with the dark lord and very nearly killed Harry, but Draco came down and somehow muttered a jumbled spell that made Lucius insane. Draco didn't know what to do and has kept him at Malfoy Manor since. His mother was relieved and Lucius couldn't therefore be tried for his crimes. Draco managed to get Lucius out of Saint Mungo's by paying a lot of money to keep him at home as long as a nurse came once a day to check on him. Narcissa started dating again and developed a wonderful personality that she had lost when she married Lucius. Due to this fact, she divorced Lucius and married someone else. They now live very happily and Draco couldn't have been happier for his mother.  
  
Malfoy Manor was nearly destroyed but at the last minute Lucius changed his mind. It was barren and unused except for Lucius. So, Draco's converted it into an Orphanage where Wizarding families can adopt Pureblood and half blood kids and give them a better home. It's looked after by a very nice lady and the kids are happy. Lucius is securely locked and can't get out at all. He has no wand and there is a guard constantly there outside his door, in a concealed part of the Manor so the kids know nothing about him.  
  
But the question remained, how did he escape? Harry read the rest of the letter and found out that Lucius had somehow gotten his sanity back. The letter written by the guard said, Lucius had then taken the guard's wand and had run away. Who knew where. There was a second letter from Dumbledore telling Draco that the Ministry was doing all it could to get Lucius back and that when found he would be sent to Azkaban and given the Dementor's kiss. Harry shuddered at this, but in this case, Lucius deserved it.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Harry hesitated and asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"Amanda Wright, I'm from the Ministry" she said.  
  
"Can I see some ID?" asked Harry  
  
Amanda took out her badge. Harry had an idea. All Ministry employees knew the answer to a question that would ensure that they worked for the Ministry. Those that didn't know the answer were definitely not known to the Ministry. Harry asked, "The moon is bright tonight is it not?"  
  
Amanda answered quickly, "Luminous Werewolf"  
  
Harry let her in and flashed a grin, "Sorry, had to make sure"  
  
Amanda smiled, "It's quiet alright Mr. Potter. I would have done the same. Where is Mr. Malfoy? The Minister told us about your situation and although I don't doubt your abilities Mr. Potter, we need to get you two somewhere secure while we find him."  
  
Harry nodded and showed her where Draco was. He was still in his pyjamas and was staring out the window. Seemingly lost in thought. "Draco, this is Miss Wright from the Ministry. They need to move us for a bit while they find your father," said Harry quietly.  
  
"I'll pack some things together" said Amanda. She magically put all their stuff into suitcases and then miniaturised them so that all the stuff fit into her hand. She popped it in her pocket. The flat looked completely bare.  
  
Harry used his wand to dress Draco and himself. Draco was in all black and Harry had on jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
Harry took Draco's hand and said, "Come on Love, we need to leave. He'll find us before long"  
  
Suddenly there was an almighty crash! The door was ajar and there was Lucius Malfoy! He looked worse for wear and really thin, but he still had that malicious look in his eye.  
  
"Hello Draco" he said with a purr. 


	7. The dam breaks

A/N: This chapter is a little sad at the end, but full of drama. I've decided screw Beta readers for this story as none have gotten back to me at all within a reasonable amount of time. So, from now until the end, if you want something explaining, just ask in the review and I'll include it in the story. How Harry and Draco became friends is something that should have been covered in the first chapter really, but I'm too lazy.  
  
So, here it is Harry and Draco became friends after they decided in their fifth year to band together. This wasn't by choice, but seeing as half of fifth year Slytherin's and some Gryffindor's didn't return to school after the holidays, Dumbledore asked Harry and Draco to set aside their differences and to work together to overthrow the dark lords. After they grudgingly shook hands, they found out stuff they had in common and managed to become best friends by the end of their fifth year. Hermione was fine with it and her and Draco actually had philosophical discussions. Ron, hadn't been at first, but he couldn't resist Draco's charm and got over himself. He began to like Draco and they've been best friends since. Draco was even the second best man after Harry at Ron's wedding. So close was the friendship. Oh and thanks to thegoldenpen for your reviews which have kept me going! She's my co-conspirator and yeah it doesn't sound all-secret agenty doesn't it? Enjoy!  
  
"Father" the words escaped his lips automatically as he looked at the thin man with the ragged robes.  
  
"I see you've made a living for yourself" purred Lucius, "With Potter" he said eyeing Harry with a look of distaste.  
  
"Yes I have, what do you want?" asked Draco quietly. He hadn't spoken to his father for 4 years and now here he was. All the things that Draco had repressed from his childhood came back. All the old anger and resentment. He kept it out of his voice so the other Malfoy wouldn't know what was going on in his head, but Draco was furious! How dare he barge into his home and criticise him.  
  
Amanda was ready to strike but Harry waved her off. This was something Draco needed to do himself and with a loving squeeze to the hand he gave the younger Malfoy the confidence he needed.  
  
"I'm waiting," said Draco with all the sneer of a Malfoy.  
  
"You turned down great power boy. Now it's time to pay for that!" sneered Lucius, "Crucio"  
  
Draco yelled as the curse hit him and Amanda shouted "Expallimerus". Lucius's wand came out of his hand and into Amanda's. Harry reversed the spell on Draco who was panting with pain because of the curse. Luckily he had only been under the influence for only a few seconds and didn't suffer much except a stabbing pain all over that would subside.  
  
"Mr. Lucius Augustus Malfoy." said Amanda while she magically bound him, "You are charged with the murder of innocent muggles, helping the dark lord to power, use of the unforgiveables, forgery, rape and will therefore be delivered with the Dementor's kiss in Azkaban. There will be a trial held to give you a fair hearing. You must remain silent while I escort you to the Ministry for questioning"  
  
She smiled at Harry and Draco whose breathing had calmed down. "Here's your furniture back" and with a wave of her wand everything was back to where it should be. The bed suddenly materialised out of nowhere and all the clothes were back.  
  
"The Ministry will contact the both of you about the trial. I'd advise you to take Mr. Malfoy to St. Mungo's. Although he only suffered for a little while, the damage has been done. Good day" said Amanda before frog marching Lucius who was magically bound and unconscious out of the building then apparating to the Ministry.  
  
Meanwhile Harry held Draco, "Come on love, we need to get you to the hospital"  
  
Draco only nodded his silent agreement. He was too much in a state of shock to argue. They apparated there and after explaining to the receptionist what had happened, a doctor immediately came to check Draco.  
  
After what seemed like hours he came back. His face was neutral. Harry didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, but he remained hopeful.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy hasn't sustained any serious injury. He's just in shock. The nerve damage that did happen, we've repaired and he should be fine." he said seeing the relief on Harry's face.  
  
Harry nodded happily.  
  
"Rest is what he needs now. Don't leave him alone for too long, he's had a harrowing experience and this may start up suicidal tendencies" said the doctor.  
  
At the word suicide Harry looked at Draco who was staring blankly at a wall not even noticing his surroundings. Harry nodded to show he had understood.  
  
He clasped Draco' hand and led him outside so they could apparate home. But as soon as they got there a wave of reporters were outside. Harry brushed passed them all, shielding Draco and led him in. He made sure the door was locked then proceeded to put up anti-apparating wards so that no one could apparate in or out. If someone did try, they'd apparate outside the front door and would have to physically knock before they were allowed in.  
  
"Why don't you have a bath love, I'll make us some tea" said Harry gently. Draco slowly came out of his shock enough to nod while Harry drew him a bath.  
  
When Draco came out he was wearing all black again and came to help Harry. "I'll make us some food" he said quietly.  
  
Harry didn't protest and simply went out of the kitchen and sat on the sofa. It had been a harrowing night and now it was nearly daybreak. And he hadn't even got any sleep. He thanked the lord it was Sunday so neither he nor Draco had to work today.  
  
He went and drew himself a bath and when he came out, Draco had breakfast ready. "Thanks" said Harry slowly chewing at the food. He sat down beside Draco and ate in silence.  
  
Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "It's OK to cry, show anger or do something," said Harry trying to get Draco to show any emotion.  
  
Draco looked at him sadly. All the memories of the torture and the cold cruel laughter, which had haunted his nightmares, came to a halt. Harry's words had burst the brick wall he'd built around himself when he was young. He let it break and the dam burst open. Draco cried and cried. Harry stroked his hair and rocked him gently.  
  
The dam was burst and now Draco could start his life once again. 


	8. Happy Endings

A/N: And so it ends! My story is finished. Thank you all for your reviews, but especially thegoldenpen who kept spurring me on to write more. If you wanna read some fan fic other then mine, the go to my fan fic site: Ensorcelled. Thanks for being such a good audience and review!  
  
Draco looked up at Harry. Eyes were brimming red and still Harry was murmuring soft soothing words to him. Harry looked down with a smile in his eyes and on his lips.  
  
"Thank you" was all Draco whispered before he kissed Harry. Harry responded much quicker then Draco anticipated and both were soon caught up in an emotional kiss. Soon clothes were flying everywhere as both men started tugging their clothes off.  
  
"Bedroom" was all Harry mumbled before he went back to kissing Draco. Somehow through all the kissing and clothes tugging they managed to get to the bedroom, both now completely naked. Draco stopped for a minute and Harry looked surprised.  
  
"One minute" was all Draco said before he disappeared into his room. He came back with a suspicious looking bottle and grinned. "I thought this might come in useful when I bought it in that porn shop in Diagon Alley"  
  
"So, that's what you bought! Well, I was right. It does concern me. But boy am I glad you bought it. Now shall we resume with kissing and lovemaking or are you gonna stay there all day?" asked Harry with a grin that was unlike Draco had ever seen for as long as he knew him.  
  
"Well..when you put it like that.." He began.  
  
Harry was having none of it and growled before grabbing Draco and resuming the kissing and exploring of their bodies.  
  
"I need you in me" was all Draco managed when they came up for air. Harry happily complied as he rubbed the Lubricant over his already hard cock. Then he spread some into Draco's opening. Draco yelped a bit with surprise, but as Harry spread his fingers gently, he quietened down. Slowly, Harry inserted himself into Draco. Stopping every few seconds to allow the Slytherin to relax. Once he was in, he started with slow thrusts. But both their desire was too much and Harry sped up his pace. Draco was yelling his name and spurned on by this, Harry got faster and faster, bringing himself to the edge of bliss. With one more thrust, both he and Draco collapsed into euphoria. He slowly retracted himself out while Draco was still in bliss and lay down next to him.  
  
The Slytherin came out of the bliss regretfully and had a massive smile on his face. "That was amazing!" he said before placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
Harry had an equal grin on his face and cuddled closer to the Slytherin. Soon, sleep overtook them and both men went to sleep happy.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Harry looked down at his son and daughter who were both off to Hogwarts. "Now, be careful dears. And James look after your sister. Lily, don't get into any trouble and if anything goes wrong, send me or dad an owl and we'll come straight there. OK? Both Draco and Harry bent down to kiss their children. "Have a good trip and see you at Christmas. And both of you write to us!" was all Draco managed to get out before the train took off.  
  
Ron and Hermione said goodbye to James, Amelia and Caitlin. They strode over to Harry and Draco. Both couples looked misty eyed. Betina was just getting into the carriage as well, now a prefect and smiled at her parents who looked at her proudly.  
  
Harry and Draco had married 6 months after their first time together. 3 years later both had been pregnant and had sworn off kids after James and Lily were born. Harry had carried James and Draco had carried Lily. There was a 3 year difference between the two. Lily was in her first year and James in his third.  
  
Ron and Hermione had gone on to have two more kids after James. Amelia Isabella Weasley was born two years after James. Then came Caitlin Ava Weasley who only a year younger then her sister. James was in his 6th year, Amelia in her fourth and Caitlin in her third. All the Weasleys and Potters sat together and laughed. They had known each other since childhood and had developed a surrogate brother and sister bond.  
  
Betian remained an only child as Sirius and Sylvia had not wanted any more kids. But Betina was a good kid, and unlike many only children had not been spoiled. Her surrogate brothers and sisters had always made sure she shared and felt included.  
  
The parents went off to their various jobs. Harry had retired from being an Auror after James was born, as he needed to be near the kids. And was now working as a web designer. He found he had a talent for this and had retrained to be one. Draco was still running Sizzle, which he refused to make an exclusive restaurant. Hermione was now Minister of Magic. Ron was a dragon tamer. Sirius ran the new department for prisoners of Azkaban, and made sure that no one could escape like he could, he gave Dementors classes on how to be sensitive, because the prisoners although kept under close guard were now taught skills they could use whilst there to occupy them.  
  
Sirius had to stop himself many times from bursting out with laughter when he taught Dementors how to do flower arrangements. Sylvia was now headmistress of Hogwarts and she promptly apparated to Hogsmeade, when her children left.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall finally married and now very old, had by some miracle produced two children. Jacob Alexander Dumbledore and Destiny Rebecca Dumbledore. Both were now qualified Auruors and had married. So Albus and Minerva frequently got lumbered with their grandchildren, which they enjoyed very much.  
  
The END! 


End file.
